The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to trace buffers in integrated circuits.
Trace buffers are commonly included in processor-based systems to capture a snapshot of the executing system bus over a time. Using the trace buffer, debug software can recreate the system activity around the occurrence of a particular event, known as the breakpoint event. The debug software reads data out of the trace buffer to detect activity occurring around the breakpoint event to determine, for example, what caused the breakpoint event or what sequence of events surround the breakpoint event.
Some processors include trace buffers for use with the processor bus. However, the trace buffers included with processors typically record only activity that occurs on the processor bus. Also, the trace buffer occupies valuable space after debugging is complete.
A integrated circuit is described. In one embodiment, the integrated circuit includes a processor, a processor bus coupled to the processor, a system bus and a trace buffer. The trace buffer may capture activity on either the processor bus or the system bus.